When blue eyes met brown
by madeline.baxter
Summary: I was in love and I new it. I Hermione am homeless, disowned and hungry but I am in love with Fleur Delacour. Not a one shot hermione/Sirius daughter/Father. Beta editor - Riannaseven
1. Love

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Dear Diary,

The days seem to fly when I was within her arms, I never wanted it to end. Its a long story but I fell in love, Ive never felt this way about someone before and honestly its was a bit frightening. It all started when my parents and I went on holiday to Northern France for the first four weeks of school break..

 _flash back_

 _I was walking through the busy streets of Paris when I suddenly knocked into a tall figure, "Je suis pardon", I said in what was hopefully decent French. "It iz fine", said an angelic voice. It was only then that I looked up, she had beautiful long silver hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through me she must of been 16/17. We made eye contact and I immediately new that it was love at first sight "Im He-Hermione Gra-Granger", I stuttered like lovestruck idiot._

 _" I am Fleur Delacour, you are a witch, non?", she said with so much grace that I was one again reduced to a stuttering idiot "wha- how- wh- huh?" was my incompetent reply. "Don't worry I am one too, I am also one quarter Veela so I could sense that you are a witch too", she said somewhat amused by my reaction. "would you like to go get some lunch", I could not believe I had said that, she would never be seen with a lanky 14 year old gir- "I would love to", she said surprising both her and I._

And thats how our friendship blossomed, though our friendship only lasted for a week.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ermione", said a soft voice "Yes", I said hopefully not to eagerly. "Ermione, I really like you", said a very nervous Fleur. Here it goes I thought, no going back "thats really a pity Fleur because I think I love you", I squeaked. One second passed, Two seconds and then BAM! Our lips are crashing together. One week later we where a couple_

I was so happy, that was until it dawned on me that I was in love with a girl and my parents would most likely kick me out if they found out.

 _flashback_

 _The gay pride parade was playing on the TV when suddenly Mother turned it off, being the curious eight your old I was I couldn't help but ask "Why did you turn it off"._

 _"because that filth doesn't belong in the home, Hermione if you turn out like that we will kick you out in the blink of an eye", answered hermione's 'Father'._

Shite, I was in a dilemma, I loved Fleur too much too let go and deep down I knew I would choose her over my 'Family'. I decided I would just sneak around with Fleur, and it worked well until my last day in France.

 _Flashback_

 _Fleur and I where heatedly kissing when suddenly my 'Father', came out of the summer house and saw us. "Filth, you despicable little piece of filth get in the house this instance", he yelled at me , "and you", He said looking at Fleur with a glare that would make Snape wet his pants "I never want to see you again, you have ruined my daughter, she is now worth nothing and is trash", He said icily before dragging me inside._

 _I mouthed to Fleur 'It will be fine, go, I will owl you in a couple of days.', she sadly nodded before running in the direction of her house._

My parents no matter how much they hated me let me return to England with them, they haven't looked or spoke to me since the night before. When we walked inside my 'Mother' said,"Go pack your stuff, you have half an hour, then take 100 pounds, leave and never come back", she said with a stoic face. I packed all my pictures, my laptop, my cat Crookshanks, a couple clothes, all my books (thank merlin for shrinking spells) and 100 pounds. on my way outside my 'father' told me I was,"no daughter of his".

And now.. I have just walked on to Grilmuld Place, I am sad, cold, hungry and all alone.

Wish me luck

love Hermione

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

I put my diary away and looked around in search of number 12.

"Hermione is that you", asked a voice in the distance, then everything went black.

 **should i continue?**

 **first fanfic attempt I'm only 14 so sorry if theres any mistakes.**


	2. Hermiones ICKLE GIRLFRIEND

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

UHHHHH, I feel like Ive been run over by a stampede of hippogriffs, What happened? Oh Merlin I got disowned, then I started walking toward Grilmild place and I heard Sirius call my name..."Sirius"? I whispered groggily feeling like my throat was on fire, "she's waking up", someone shouted a bit too loudly, I think it was Tonks.

I heard multiple feet walking into the room "Mione can you hear us", I knew that was Ron, I stirred a bit more on the bed until I opened my eyes only to see Harry, Ron, The twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Tonks, Snape, Charlie and Sirius. "Wotcher Mione, what happened Sirius said he found you outside and you collapsed", said Tonks in her happy attitude. "How long was I comatose for"?, my speech was slightly slurred.

"Big words for someone who was unconscious for four days", said an amused Sirius. Wait four days! SHITE, I have to owl Fleur! attempting to get up I swung my legs off the bed only to be stopped by Mrs Weasley "Hold on now Hermione, you have to rest", she said in her concerned Mum voice. Before I could stop myself I practically shouted "I need to owl Fluer, Oh Merlin she's got to be so worried, FOUR DAYS, she's going to kill me, I told her I would be fine and that I would owl her!', I trailed off embarrassed.

I immediately clamped a hand over my mouth, that wasn't supposed to be public information and seeing the curious looks everyone was giving me I couldn't help but start to blush. The twins got that look in there eyes- this was the last thing I needed.

 **"Whose Fleur- Started Fred or George**

 **She sounds important- Continued the other one**

 **Does ickle Mione have a girl friend- Now I was full on blushing**

 **we better leave- said the first one**

 **and let hermione owl her- Snickered the other one**

 **ickle girlfriend"- they shouted together**

Oh merlin what did I do to deserve this. I hid my face in my hands.

I looked up to see some very curious looks and a (crushed?) look on Ron's, "no matter Miss Grangers love flings, I am more curious to why she is here. I was under the impression she would be arriving in two weeks.", Drawled Snapes monotone voice.

"yes so where we" "us to" and other comments where being thrown at me "care to explain Mione", came Rons final reserved comment. "well its a long story, Im sure it would bore you all too death", I said trying to get everyone to leave it but it was to now avail. "I for one want to know the story", said Remus Lupin who had just walked in. "We want to know about- FLEUR, MIONES ICKLE GIRLFRIEND", shouted the twins.

"OK OK just stop shouting", I all but shouted giving into the demands of my friends. "I'll start with some back ground information, My parents are very Anti-gay. "How twelfth century", snarled Charlie. "Anyway it all started in France three weeks ago, I was walking through Paris when I knocked into a girl"

"Was she Fleur", asked the twins. "Yes it was fleur", I answered on the verge of growling.

"When we introduce ourselves she said that I was a witch, she knew because she was part Veela an- I was cut off by Sirius, "Mione you got a Bloody Veela, the most beautiful girls ever" he then muttered,"A fourteen year old girl can get a Veela and I can't". "Yes Fleur is a Veela", I replied only to be met with jealous looks from every unmarried man in the room 'Jealous of my beautiful not so ickle girlfriend'. "Shall i continue", I asked hoping the answer would be no.

"yes", said harry who had been quiet until now. "I asked if she wanted to go get lunch, she said yes and things took of from there. We are now a couple, there. Done." I said hoping they wouldn't ask me about how I ended up here, but of course they did."But why are you here", said Remus. Luckily Sirius came to the rescue. "Its pretty obvious, she's gay and her family is anti gay".

He then turned to me and asked with a look that showed he already knew the answer,"They disowned you didn't they", By now everyone was looking at me with pity. "Yeah, but its no problem, they gave me 100 pounds and told me to leave". I tried to stay Impassive but buckled under the pity looks. I was now full out sobbing in Sirius's arms.

He looked at molly with a look as if to say 'this is your job, I don't deal with teenagers, help me' but it was to no avail. "It will be alright", he said very awkwardly as he petted my hair. It was so awkward that I actually started to laugh, then Harry started to laugh, eventually everyone was laughing at a very confused Sirius.

"Can we talk in private please", said a serious Sirius to the group. "Sure thing, come on everyone we need to finish cleaning" she then turned to me and said, "Don't worry Hermione you will always have a place at the Burrow", she had soon got everyone to leave.

Sirius turned to me "Look Mione I know it sucks to be disowned, even if you aren't very close with your parents but if you ever need help of need someone to talk to you can always come to me". Sirius would be a great father 'I wish he was mine' NO I did not just think that. Maybe I should ask him for help, I don't have much to lose.

"well since you mentioned it I really need- no it would be too much of a burden", I got cold feet and backed out of asking. "No, you can ask my help for anything", he assured me. "Ok, well you see I nd a grdn bce Im tcnkl a mor", I mumbled. "I beg your pardon". Ok Hermione just spit it out. " I need a guardian because technically Im a minor and I for lack of better terms have no parents.

 **SIRIUSPOV**

wow. ok. what to do. what to do. I need to think about this,

'whats to think about' a part of me screemed. she's homeless, and penniless much like I was when I was her age. It would be wrong to let her get sent to a horrid ministry orphanage.

ok, its decided.

 **HPOV**

He seemed to be arguing in his head, finally he turned to me "IF you want me to I will become your guardian, I was once in the same situation, and I don't want you to end up like me", he finished with one of his trade mark grins. I started sobbing agin but this time of happy tears.

 **Im going to try update every day/second day.**


	3. veela magic

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

 _Brian1972 - yes this is the time between 4th and 3rd year. In my story I'm making it that the order will somewhat start up in 4th year (but in very early stages). The Grangers no matter how smart they are, will not tolerate LGTB. They are so filled with hate for their daughter that no law ramifications are important. Sirius was also proven innocent, In TPOA._

Dear Diary

After Sirius and I talked everything through he went down to the ministry to finalise everything, I hope Im not imposing by dumping myself on him, even thought he says its fine. Ron has being avoiding me which really hurts because I thought we where best friends, I hope we can talk soon. Harry and I had a heart to heart this morning.

 _flashback_

 _"Hey Mione, can we talk?", asked Harry gently as he walked into 'my' room, "sure, what about"?, I was getting curious. "I don't have any thing against you being gay, actually I think it's kind of cool", he started off awkwardly. "How"?, How could being gay possibly 'COOL'._

 _"well we can give each other advice on girls, we can be each others wing (wo)men and best of all we can talk about 'stuff'.", he said enthusiastically. "I've never thought of it like that", I sheepishly admitted."And don't worry about Ron, he's just jealous of your veela Girlfriend", Harry reassured me. "Now were brother and sister, and I wont let anyone hurt you."_

so now that Harry has 'adopted' me as his sister, he can be a bit over protective.

 _flashback_

 _I walked own the stair of 12 Grimuld place, Harry and I wanted to go with Sirius to Diagon alley to buy school supplies. Just as I reach the bottom step I heard Harry shout, "Mione, what are you wearing"_!

 _"clothes"? "Those are not clothes", he exclaimed. I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a blue midriff top, red short shorts (I wanted to show off my tan) and black converse. "I don't see anything wrong with it", said Ron who was openly starring at me._

 _"You see, your going to have all the boys drooling over you", he carried on lecturing me for the next 10 minutes until finally 'You can't go out like that' was his last statement. "Come on guys we have to go", said Sirius amused by our brother/sister antics. "bu-", started harry only to be shushed by Sirius. "She looks fine"!_

Later that day Harry sent a stinging hex at a guy in flourish and blotts for 'staring at me like a piece of meat'.

After I finished talking to Harry I decided I should write Fleur. I begged for forgiveness and made a complete fool out of myself hoping that she wouldn't be angry. This wasn't a good idea because Fred and George found my letter before I sent it.

 _flashback_

 _I walked into the kitchen of my new 'Home' but stopped suddenly as I heard some very familiar words coming form the dining area. "Fleur, Please Please Please forgive me for worrying your beautiful big heart, I am so sorry for causing you to worry about my well being", said Fred.", You are too beautiful to have to worry, I will floo to your house so I can get_ _down on my knees and beg for forgiveness", continues George. "Love from Mione", they finished together in a silly voice._

I was laughed at for the rest of the week.

But my letter wasn't enough for Fluer, she decided she had to come here and make sure I was alright.

 _Flashback_

 _BOOM, came from the living room "Were being invaded", screamed Ron. All the adults (Tonks, Snape, Moody, Weasley's, Sirius & Remus) Got their wands and got into a ready-to-fight position. The 'children' where told to stay in the kitchen, but we followed the adults anyway. _

_"Who are you", asked a vigilant moody. Once all the smoke was cleared I could see one figure (Harry wouldn't let me go in front of him). "Je suis Fleur, Ermione lives ere, non"?. "Yes Hermione lives here", Said remus very stiffly 'wonder what thats about'. Wait, Fleur is here. "Fleur", I exclaimed like an excited five year old. I ran and tackled her into a hug, promptly knocking us over._

 _"Ermione I was so worried, I only got your owl yesterday", she was starting to get angry. "I was so worried for five days, and then when I get your owl it was all about begging for_ _forgiveness there was no Im fine and there was no location", she gently chastised. "Wait, if there was no location in the letter how did you find us.", drawled Snape. Now fleur looked embarrassed? "well I ws ale to pnot ye ect lctu bu..." she mumbled._

 _"Pardon I didn't quite catch that", asked Tonks. "Well I'm a veela and Veela's like ware wolfs have Pheromones. Pheromones allow us to.. Mark our chosen. Once we mark someone, another magical creature can smell our pheromones on them, showing that they.. for lack of better terms belong to us. For example I can smell Pheromones all over Pink hair lady. Now it was Tonks and Remus's turn to blush. Since my pheromones where on Mione my sister and I apparated to England and started to look for my scent. The scent led us outside but here was nothing here, we figured it was some charm."_

 _"I then used my veela magic to pinpoint apparate to Hermioens exact location. So what is this place?"_

Fleur is now apart of the order.

I go back to school tomorrow and I won't see Fleur until next holidays.

I hope I can last that long

love

Hemrione Black

 **get it, hermione Black. Ill update tomorrow. Do you guys like the diary entries?**


	4. The summer of 77

I DO NOT HARRY POTTER

"See ya kid", said Sirius whilst he messed up Hermione's hair. "Thanks for that Sirius, I don't know what I would do without you", replied Hermione mildly aggravated. "and you", he said pointing to harry with a fatherly stare, "Look after your sister", we all smiled at how much of a little family the three of them have become.

I walked onto the carriages with Ginny, Harry and Ron, the latter of the three was stuffing his face in chocolate frogs. "Hey Mione, remember at the Quiditch World Cup, you know with the veelas", Harry asked trying to act innocent.

"Yes", I answered succinctly."Yeah, What happened with you, Fleur and the veelas", asked Ginny with a smirk. "Well, its along story but basically..."

 _flashback_

 _"Harry, Fleur and I are going to go get autographs from Viktor Krum", I whispered as Half time was signalled. It was now a well know fact that I am an amazing keeper ever since Sirius taught me how to ride a decent broom, in fact Im planning on joint the Gryffindor team this year._

 _"How are_ _ **you,**_ _my little sister, get autographs from_ _ **the**_ _Viktor Krum", drawled Harry. "well you see brother dearest,_ _ **were**_ _going to get Autographs because_ _ **my**_ _Girlfriend just so happens to be a_ _ **veela**_ _", I responded smugly before Fleur and I walked off._

 _As Fleur and I walked towards The Bulgarian team, I could hear a faint.. Growl?. "Fleur can you hear that", I asked nervously (Who knows what potential predators could be lurking about)._

 _"Fleur", I repeated a little louder. I turned to see what was holding her up, I was fearing the worst. I can't honestly say whether or not it surprised to see that flour was emitting the growls, but I was thoroughly surprised when I followed her line of sight to see about 20 angry Veela's growling back at both of us._

 _It was when they started advancing on us that I remembered one of the first pieces of advice Sirius gave Harry and I 'Now kids the most important thing to remember about Veela's is that when they want to they can be bloody scary, I still have a scar from the summer of 77, It starts at my collar bone and ends at my hip'._

 _Fleur could sense my fear, we gave each other a subtle nod, and whoosh we where off like the wind. We ended up running throughout the stadium, around the stadium and through the the crowds. It took 15 stunners from the Weasley clan and a rogue bludger to finally get the veela's to back off. It turns out that Veelas are very TERRITORIAL, and the Bulgarian Veelas where scared we would attack them._

 _When we confronted them about it they exclaimed that it was threading to have two feel;s walk on there territory and that we would do the same for our coven. When we told them that I was in fact not a veel'a we got some mixed reactions._

 _The veela's around Fleurs age started to laugh, the ones in there twenties blushed and the older veela's looked at us like we committed a crime. "Vell vou too ar very close because ze Veela's Veramones Vhere enough to cova ze too ov vou", all the veel's where laughing now. Fleur was brighter then a tomato._

"thats about it", Now I was the one blushing and Harry and Ron where laughing. "I don't get it', whined Ginny. "How old are you", I asked her. "Ill be 13 next month", she replied smugly. "Well ask me again next month when your thirteen", I told her.

"So Mione is Fleur a good kisser", asked Ron expectantly.

This was going to be a long train ride.

 **here it is, update when I get 5 more reviews.**


	5. monsieur vare volf

I STILL DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

Harry and ron where now having a passionate conversation- "No Harry, bloody hell, there the worst team" "No there not Ron", Perhaps a debate is the right word. Ginny was 'visiting other 3rd years' I think I'm the only one who knows that she's actually snogging a 3rd year Hufflepuff boy in an empty compartment.

I decide to pull my Diary out.

Dear Diary

This last week has been hectic to say the least.

 _flashback_

 _Our family (Sirius, Harry and I) where sitting in the archaic lounge room of HQ exchanging christmas gifts. I wasn't paying much attention my thoughts where still on the amazing gift Fleur gave me yesterday, I never thought anyone could be so flexi-_

 _"No way", Exclaimed Harry as he clutched onto a fancy broom, effectively pulling me out of my memories 'probably the latest one' I thought happy that he "Thank you so much Dad, this is the best gift.. I've ever.. gotten..", He trail off awkwardly once releasing he called Sirius 'dad'._

 _"I am so sorry Sirius", He said quickly being blinded by sheer panic , "I- I", he started to stutter. "Don't worry, if you guys want to call me Sirius or Dad it's fine." He interrupted with a small grin working its way onto is face. "You too Mione", he said addressing me._

so now Harry call Sirius dad. Im really happy for them but I just can't bring myself to call someone 'dad' yet, my last 'dad' kicked me out. Maybe one day I will call him 'dad', he certainly is the best one i've had.

I've learnt some things this last week, like if I say "Accio", and then the name of an object I can bring summon it. I also had the pleasure to learn that Charlie's new girlfriend from Romania is a Veela!

 _Flashback_

 _Fleur and I where relaxing in_ _ **my**_ _bedroom, she was painting my toenails red whilst I quizzed her for her N.E.W.T.S Potions, suddenly she growled. No, Not this again. I know that growl. I have nightmares about that growl. Thats the growl a Veela emits when her Territory has been threatened._

 _Next thing I know she has pulled me off my queen sized bed and we are making our way down stairs to the other Veela. , 'better stretch this time' I thought to myself sarcasticall , not knowing if we will be able to out run them this time, honestly if it wasn't for Ron sending that rouge beater... Its only then that I relies that Ron and Ginny where helping there dad track down students who where smuggling pens into Hogwarts. This meant that Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Snape, this mystery veela and the other Weasley's where all down in the dining room._

 _Fleur, despite my protest's, made me stay behind her as she followed this new Veela's scent. when we reach downstairs I swear I heard Snape mutter "Great now there two Veela's in this blasted house" We see her, she sees us, she and Fleur growl and Glare, they circle each other like in the muggle wrestling shows, she gets ready to run. I know the look of fear that passes throughout her mysterious green eyes. "We won't hurt you", I say trying to calm the ever growing amount of tension. "Come on guys, lets sit down", says Remus the HQ's resident peace keeper. "Not now monsieur vare volf", says Fleur her eyes never leaving those of the other creature._

 _"coven", she asks_

 _"Paris", answers Fleur_

 _"vhat about her", she asks indicating to me_

 _"she is not a Veela", Fleur responds somewhat exasperated_

 _"But I can smell ze Veramones", she says accusingly_

 _"Where mate's", I add_

 _she is now laughing, everyone beside's Remus, Fleur, Snape and I look thoroughly confused._

 _"I assure you miss that they are mates, you can tell by how the ware wolfs nose crinkles when he smell them reeking of pheromones in the morning, and by the fact that they are so infatuated with each other that they can not remember a simple silencing charm at night. Every single night", drawled Snape with a sneer etched on his greasy face. Everyone is now red, but not nearly as red as Fleur and I._

 _"vhat iz yur coven", asks Fleur with one perfect eyebrow raised._

 _"Bucharest, are covens have a tready I believe", she asks pleasently_

 _"Verry Vell zen, I am Fleur Delecour and this is my mate Hermione Black", Fleur introduced us like she would to any other person._

 _"My name is Petra Tchaikovsky, pleasure to meet you"._

so now Fleur an I have a Veela friend!

Im excited for what this year will bring albeit I already miss fleur.

love from

Hermione Black

The boys where still talking about Quiditch.. "Oh shut up already", I exclaim. "The Holy Head Harpies and The Vicious Veela's are the best teams", I chastised them. 1o minutes later I was shouting,"No the ref was biased, the Chudley Cannons are rubbish", as Ron casted a charm turning my hair purple. I retaliated by sending a droopy eye hex, but it missed Ron and got Harry.

This why when Professor Mcgonogall came in to tell us to put our robes on she found this;

Harry was sitting on the floor attempting to put his eyes back in the socket, Ron was redder then his hair, and I had a wand pointed at my head as O muttered charms each one changing my hair colour.

 **another chapter done... Im going to start writing another hermione centric story (Fleurmione in later chapters) called Anxiety**


	6. Not another Bellatrix

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER BTW I JUST DECIDED THAT MODDY WONT BE THE DADA TEACHER THIS YEAR MWAHAH.

As I lookup at Hogwarts and all it's glory, I can not help but wander what Fleur is looking at. Is beuaxbatons as majestic as Hogwarts? I mentally snorted, one thing I learnt about the French this summer was that they pride themselves on majestic and elegant buildings. I remember all the building's Fleur showed me when she gave me stour of the city, furthermore I remember what Fleur and I did in those building.

She is so spontaneous, one second she's showing me the Mona Lisa 20 seconds later we where engrossed in- "Hey Mione its time to go up to the castle", Said Ron ultimately bringing me out of my memories'. "Coming", I call back at him and the group.

The great hall looks as great as ever, it's just then that I realise I am close to starving. "Adam Yaxley"... "Ravenclaw", exclaims the hat, effectively finishing ht sorting ceremony. Im about to pick up my fork when dumbeldore makes an announcement. "This year we will be hosting the twi-wizard tournament, we haven't had one for man years due to the death toll, yes well, Drumstrung and Beabuxtons will be joining us for the tournament. they will be here in four weeks, dig in! Happily I start on my chicken, Fleurs going to visit, I can show her the lake and the Quiditch pitch and- wait- what if she wants to join this stupid tournament.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0oo0o

"welcome all to fourth year DADA, I am professor Daxton", He said in a faint Australian accent. Mr Daxton looked to be in his early 60s, with greying hair and a comforting smile. His grey eyes where twinkling- much like Dumbledores. "Lets start the roll", he said with a smile. "Hannah Abbot" "here" a couple more people names where called. "Hermione Black", at first I didn't realise that was **my** name. The second time "Hermione Black" was called Harry nudged me "Here" I called. I was met with many questioning stares. I tried not to think about it, but all students gazed at my area when "Harry Potter-Black" was called. Funny enough I had to nudge Harry to respond. "Here" he called after a couple moments.

"Maxwell Yaxley" "here", "all done, interesting though" professor muttered. "whats interesting, sir", asked Neville timidly. "The fact that I have two Blacks in my classroom", he said now looking at Harry and I. "Who's children are you", he asked with a smile, though everyone heard him mutter "Please, not Bellatrix, I can not handle another Bellatrix". "Where sirius's adopted children", explained harry, wondering what he thought of him. "Really, I always thought James and Sirius where very close", he said, at this point harry was spluttering "no-s-ah-no" and I was left to explain. "Forgive me sir, but you seem to be mistaken, surely you have heard of the Boy-Who-lived".

"It was mentioned in the Australian papers, but I haven't been in England for 25years", He admitted. "Well you see, Harry's parents where James and Lilly Potter... I Then had to explain the last 15 years of wizarding England. "And then Sirius's was cleared of charges and Peter Pettigrew was charged", I finished. "WOW, ok, thats a lot to take in. Pettigrew, really?, well that explains Harry but what about you."

shite. "well my parents and I disagreed on certain things and they kind of kicked me out, but Sirius let me stay with him so, yeah", I finished lamely. I can already hear the gossip, what could I -Goody-two-shoes- Hermione done to get kicked out.

"Im sorry to here that", He said as an owl flew into the room, he read over the contents before smiling. "Quidditch try outs are on this arvo", he said as the class started talking about who's going to get on the team.

"Mione your going to knock everyone off there feet", whispered Ron

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00oo00oo00oo0o00oo00o

"GRYFFS, COME ERE FOR TRY OUTS", shouted Oliver Wood over the noise. Everybody from every house was on the pitch for tryouts. It was noisy.

"OK, we are going to go by positions, can I get everyone who is a keeper or a seeker to my right, can I get chasers and beaters to my left. We will do seeker and keeper tryouts first cause they ar quicker".

"Im nervous" I whisper to Harry, "Me too", he whispers back. "State your ages, position, broom and name", exclaimed Oliver.

Harry and I are at the end of the line.

"Harry", I nudge him, it is his turn,

"14, seeker, nimbus 2003 - Super seeker edition , Harry Potter-Black" states Harry

"14, Keeper, Nimbus 2003 - Blocker Buddy edition, Hermione Black"

"OK THERE ARE 12 OF YOU, 6 FOR EACH POSITION. I AM GOING TO GET THE SEEKERS TO FIND THE SNITCH, I WILL GET THE CHASERS TO THROW QUAFFLES AT THE KEEPERS. GO", Wood barked.

20 minutes later. Doge. Block. Block . Doge. This is easy. Doge. bl- "OK, HARRY PB HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, WE ARE NOW GOING TO TRY TEAM VARIABLES.

"BLACKS JOIN TEAM A" Wood shouts.

Oliver soon realised how well Harry and I worked together, Team a was winning by far. After talking with the co-captain Oliver had seemingly made a decision. "Potter-Black - seeker, Black - Keeper... Harry and I didn't care enough to hear Oliver finish because as soon as both our names where called we where giving each other a big hug. "Remember practice is on thursday afternoons', Oliver said as he dismissed us. "Ill go owl Sirius", Said Harry as he rushed to the owlery.

This year was defiantly going to be like no other.

 **whoo another chapter done check out anxiety my other fic**


	7. Wedding's at 17

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, I HAVE DECIDED THE MALFOYS ARE GOOD IN THIS FIC, BUT STILL A BIT DODGY

I woke with only one thought in my head, Today Fleur Visits!

"Mione, whats got you so happy", Harry asked carefully as we sit down in DADA. "Well you see, FLEUR'S VISITING TODAY", I exclaimed, luckily him, Ron and I where the only people in the room. I was bouncing in my seat I was so excited. "Bloody Hell", muttered Ron whilst he looked at my hyper state.

"G'day" We looked up to see professor dexter standing at the black board. It's only then that I realise that the class has entered. "Today we are going to be doing magical signatures", at Professor Dexters words I pale. "Whats wrong', whispered Harry and Ron. "Magical signature's state your mates name if you have one', I whisper back anxiously as looks of understanding take to there faces.

"Well Miss. Black, Mr. Potter-Black and Mr. Weasley, since you seem to know enough about Magical signatures that you don't have to listen to my class, how about I show the class yours. We all get u

p and stand in front of the class (Gryff/slyth). "You first Mr. Potter-Black", Harry stepped forward. " _Signatias reavulo",_ Sir demonstrated. Harry suddenly had a panel of information about him projected next to him. "You can see Mr Potter-Black's birthday, age, height, weight, name and magical level, which is Gold- meaning extremely powerful with good intentions". Sir then proceeded to do the same to Ron. "Mr. Weasley's magic level is bronze- meaning exceeding above average ability.", Sir finished with Ron, he now did the same to me.

"You can see the same thing with miss Black, whose Magic level is silver- meaning close to powerful", "You three are very powerful", Sir said apprehensively. "Sir", yes Mr. Malfoy "How come Miss. Black has the Delacour family seal in her signature", He asked, looking truly confused. SHITE, well it would probably be out by tomorrow when Fleur and I kiss, we can't hide where mates forever. "You must be mistaken , the Delacours are one of the most powerful and ancient wizarding families in France", Sir said, taking out his glasses to get a better look.

"I doubt it sir, my dad does.. Bussiness.. with French families, and we know a great deal about the Delacours". Draco argued. "Well lets see, Wha- how", Stutterd Sir once he had inspected the seal."I thought you where kicked out by Muggles, not by the most prominent family in France", shouted Blaise Zambini. "Well, you see, That my Mate is a Delacour", I said confidently.

"Really"? asked Draco as he quirked an eyebrow. "Yes really", I say getting a bit angry. "Welcome to the family", He says smugly. "Yes I know That Sirius is your Mum's cousin", where is he going with this. "My Dads sister is Appoline Delacour nee Malfoy, We have Veela blood in all the girls in the family.", he explained.

"I expect a wedding invite when where 17", He says seriously. At this Harry, Ron and I are laughing.

 **sorry its not that good, i won't be able to update that often for the next two weeks as i have my final exams.**


	8. The Fleur Box

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"I welcome the students of Beaubatons and Drumstung", Boomed Dumbledore's voice over the loud chatter at tonights dinner in the great hall.

I anxiously look around for Fleur, I wonder if she's told her friends about us, because the second she walks in I want to kiss her. Sirius sent me a letter about a friend of his who was a veela's mate and the pain separation can cause mates.

 _flashback_

 _I was sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room silently looking through my 'Fleur Box'. 'The Fleur Box' had all our letters, pictures and things Fleur has given me, the box itself was an old shoe box that I charmed red._

 _Just as I was getting to the Pictures from France a great big brown owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter onto my lap._

 ** _Dear Mione and Harry_**

 ** _How's it going?_**

 ** _No ones giving you guys a hard time are they? cause if they are Remus and I will pay them a visit._**

 ** _Congrats on getting on the Quidditch team, I hope those Bloody expensive 'silly seeker' and 'Kinky keeper' brooms are doing you good._**

 ** _Harry, and girlfriends? Talking about girlfriends how are you Mione? I used to have a friend who's mate was a veela, the poor couple couldn't go one week before NEEDING to see each other._**

 ** _Apparently mates will suffer tremendous pain if they don't see each other often._**

 ** _Hope you guys are fine_**

 ** _Love Sirius/Dad_**

 _Well, that explains why my heart constantly feels like I'm putting it through a shredder._

If possible, after that letter I wanted to see Fleur more!

Coming out of my memory induced trans, I look up to see the Drumstrung students finishing there fire routine and taking a seat at the Slytherin table. The next moments will be forever perfectly sketched in my memory- Fleur gracefully dancing into great hall.

Her face lit up when blue eyes met brown, She continued dancing with her classmates often glancing at me and sending a dazzling smile. I was a little sad that she had to sit at the Ravenclaw table but I know we will be united in mere minutes.

The whole hall was silent after Dumbledores speech, most stunned that they couldn't enter the tournament because of there age. Before people could protest the whole hall heard a small girl excitedly exclaim,"Mione! Mione's ere Fleur" three seconds later I was engulfed in a hug from my back.

All the student's and teacher's where watching this unexpected revelation, wandering how I will react to the small 10 year old who was latched to my waist. "Gabby, I didn't know you where coming with Fleur!"

Not used to english as much as Fleur, I was met with her delicate face morphing to a look of confusion. 'I haven't spoken French for close to a month now' I thought, going over it in my head.

"Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais à Poudlard avec Fleur . Comment arrivez vous n'êtes pas avec Jacques et Appoline?", I enquired.

"maman et papa dit que je pouvais venir parce qu'on madame Maxine m'a invité et deux papa est lors d'une conférence internationale de magie pour les deux prochaines semaines !" She spoke quickly, surprising me that I could perfectly understand her.

"des grande , nous pouvons parler un peu tard mais d'abord nous devons manger. Il est très agréable de vous voir, dire Fleur de me rencontrer par les carridges après le dîner ." I assured her, With that she promptly skipped over to Fleur who was looking at me apologetically.

I gave a slight nod as if to say its fine, it seems as though no one paid too much attention to us. "Herms", I grimaced as two sickly sweet voices exclaimed my most hated nick name.

"Hi Lavander, Pavarti", I acknowledged there presence, maybe they will leave me now. "How did you know that little cutie", Argh, must they stick there noses into everything and anything!

Just as I was about to try dismiss them I heard the voice I often dream about serenade my ears, "Ermione do you ave any Escargot, Gabby wants zome but we ave run out", Fleur asked politely.

"Here", I confirmed simply, giving the small Bowl to Fleur. As we mad Eye contact she whispered so that only I and possibly Harry and Ron could hear, "Vous voir Ill extérieur."

 **I did not know you'd come to Hogwarts with Fleur . How come you are not with Jacques and Appoline ?**

 **mum and dad said I could come because one madame Maxine invited me and two Dad is at a international magic conference for the next two weeks!**

 **thats great , we can talk a little later , but first we need to eat . It is very nice to see you, tell Fleur to be by the carriages to meet me after dinner.**

 **Ill see you outside**

 **Busy as alway's :)**


	9. boys and there tents

I HAVE FINISHED MY EXAMS BUT I STILL DONT OWN HARRY POTTER :(

The rest of dinner flew by and soon I was able to go to the "library"; truthfully, I was going to see Fleur. Before I left the common room I got my "Fleur Box", I thought it might be nice to relive those memories together under the moonlight.

I was almost at the Beauxbatons carriage unscathed;that was until Peeves jumped out from behind a shrub. "Oh, we got a ickle girlie here," he taunted.

"If you don't let me be I will find Bloody Baron," I threatened with a, hopefully, menacing look.

"Oh! You're no fun," he then promptly sulked off.

"We are not missing anyzing at Beauxbatons, zose ghosts are nasty," whispered a soft feline French-accented voice, as the owner breathed on my neck.

"F-Fleur!" I jumped three feet in the air.

"Oui, mon amour."

I hastily turned around and jumped on her, (yes, I, Hermione Granger, had the audacity to jump on someone), I then attacked Fleur with kisses. After a second Fleur was snogging me vehemently, hunger evident in her ice coloured eyes.

"I...w-want...You," was all I could say between kisses, it felt like we had been going at it forever.

"Ahem!" Someone "coughed". Jumping apart as if we were on fire, Fleur and I rapidly looked for the source. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" drawled an all too familiar voice

"Monsieur Snape, can We 'elp you?", Fleur asked nonchalantly, but the heavy panting and half-on-half-off shirt made her lose any seriousness.

"Yes you can. Miss Black, Miss Delacour, please accompany me to the headmaster's office," was all he said before turning around.

"Are you decent?"

"Oui."

"Come," he promptly walked off towards the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Miss Black, Miss Delacour," Dumbledore greeted us. He sat at his desk talking to Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Monsieur Dumbly-dorr," replied Fleur, purposely mispronouncing his name.I, on the other hand, still haven't found my voice.

"Miss Black, can you enlighten us as to why you are here?" questioned Dumbledore.

"We were making out?" I finished in a questioning tone.

"Miss Black do you know what the time is?" came McGonagall's stern voice.

"Ummm, well dinner finished at 7, so it's 7:30-ish," I guessed.

"No, in fact, it is a quarter to ten," sneered Snape.

"'Ow did we not run out of air?" Fleur asked me innocently.

"Not the time," I hissed.

"Are you saying that you two snogged, without breaks, for close to four hours!" exclaimed Sirius, who had just flooed into the office. (When a child whose parents are magical gets in trouble the headmaster would have them floo to the school).

"Yes," I confirmed through clenched teeth, an ever-growing blush on my usually pale face.

"Congrats kid," he said with a goofy grin.

"Black," spat Snape.

"Snape," Sirius countered with the same amount of animosity.

"Boys, there are more important matters at hand," Dumbledore said before they could start dueling.

"I thought I would get called in for Harry misbehaving, not Goody-two-shoes Mione," joked Sirius

"Be that as it may, we found Miss Black and Miss Delacour doing... activities... 45 minutes after curfew." Dumbeldore, for his part, was blushing a little.

"'Ow did you find us?" Fleur muttered."I saw an alarming number of boys with... tents... coming from where you two were," Snape shifted as he told us of his findings.

"HA! Hahahahah!" Sirius was now on the floor laughing."Tents, Severus, tents, how old are you?" reprimanded McGonagall.

"Anyhow, 20 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew. You are dismissed," was all Dumbledore said.

0o0o0o0o0po0p0o0o0o0o0op

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST!


End file.
